


Toy box addition

by singilu



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: KinktoberDay 26 - Smiles/Laughter | Toys





	Toy box addition

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Please poke me with big mistakes.  
> Check out [series notes.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147847)  
> 

Jongdae pushes Junmyeon onto their bed, still laughing at his own story about how he tricked Chanyeol into a dance solo in the middle of the dance floor in the bar they’ve just gotten back from. Junmyeon had somehow managed to miss it but hearing Jongdae talk about it is almost as much fun as if he was there. Jongdae’s entire face is completely crinkly and Junmyeon only shakes his head. He doesn’t think Jongdae’s drunk, he’s only had a few beers throughout the evening, but Junmyeon suspects he had at least as much of a blast as Junmyeon on his birthday party. Now he stands at the foot of the bed, towering over Junmyeon, hands on his hips. 

“Did you enjoy your party?” he asks, looking Junmyeon over like he has a suspicion he didn’t. “You’re way too sober.” 

“I had fun,” Junmyeon replies, spreading his arms on either side of him, moving them to make invisible angel wings. “But I also wanted to remember it. I am an old man now, you know.” 

“Junmyeon. Thirty is not old,” Jongdae shakes his head. “Besides your soul was always that of a senior citizen, your body is bound to start catching up one day.” 

“Oh good, does that mean in five years my wardrobe will finally be age appropriate by your standards?” Junmyeon raises an eyebrow. Jongdae giggles. 

“Maybe in fifteen,” he assesses. 

“That’s what I call responsible wardrobe shopping,” Junmyeon only shrugs, and Jongdae throws his head back in laughter. His neck look so good like this. 

“So, are you coming to bed already,” Junmyeon only asks when Jongdae catches his eyes again. 

“Oh, impatient,” Jongdae sing songs, teasing. “I am, but first, your present.” 

“You already gave me a present,” Junmyeon points out. It was a set of crazy colored socks. And Jongdae knows Junmyeon is going to wear them with his suits. It seems that makes him giggle now. 

“This one’s more shiny,” he only says though and pulls at the studs on his loose shirt, opening it swiftly. Junmyeon doesn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t nipple clamps on both of Jongdae’s pretty erect nipples, a design with tiny bows underneath the actual clamps and golden chain connecting the two of them hanging across Jongdae’s chest. 

“Uhm,” Junmyeon says.

Jongdae bursts out laughing. “You should see your face right now,” he says, and Junmyeon runs a hand over it. Okay, so maybe he’s a bit speechless, but that is also hot and, “Did you have that on all night?” he asks. 

Jongdae’s smile is blinding. “I did,” he nods and moves at last, settling himself on top of Junmyeon’s hips. 

“Well,” Junmyeon sighs, running his hand up Jongdae’s stomach and over one of the nipples. Jongdae hisses, and his neck goes very red. “Happy birthday to me. With a bow on top.” 

Jongdae’s still laughing as he leans down to kiss Junmyeon. 

 

As birthday sex goes, Junmyeon hasn’t been really keeping track. But he probably is going to remember this one. Jongdae’s still straddling his hips, only now he’s naked, flushed all over and has Junmyeon’s cock nestled in his ass. There’s a bruise already on his chest, right below his left nipple clamp that Junmyeon’s left and the white shiny bow is a beautiful contrast to it. 

“Feeling good?” Jongdae asks him, eyes soft, and still so full of smile, and Junmyeon sighs, squeezes Jongdae’s cute, pert ass.

“Glorious,” he says because he knows it will make Jongdae laugh harder, even as he starts bouncing on his cock. It’s a bliss watching Jongdae like this, seeing him so relaxed and happy. With them connected and alone, Junmyeon feels justified in thinking it’s because of him that Jongdae is feeling this way. It warms Junmyeon’s heart. 

“Hey,” Jongdae groans, lifting up onto his knees and falling down faster. “Don’t go sappy on me now. I can see you doing that thing when you think cheesy things like --” Jongdae cuts himself off with a moan when Junmyeon meets his hips as Jongdae pushes them down. 

“--like how happy you make me? How I’m so in love with you?” Junmyeon asks. Jongdae whines, leaning forward, both hands on Junmyeon’s chest, and rolls his hips harder. 

“Exactly,” he whispers, and Junmyeon runs a palm from Jongdae’s ass, up his back and over his shoulder. He rubs a thumb across Jongdae’s jaw. 

“That’s how I feel though,” he says, and Jongdae shuts his eyes, moaning and moving steadily. “Come here,” Junmyeon mutters then because he wants to kiss Jongdae. When Jongdae doesn’t move, Junmyeon grabs at the chain on Jongdae’s chest. Just that, jostling it a little, sends Jongdae’s back into a sharp curve, head thrown back on a deep moan, ass pressing into Junmyeon’s hips insistently. 

Junmyeon’s breath hitches, and he’s so close. They’ve been kissing and touching for what feels like eternity before Jongdae decided to ride him, and Junmyeon wants this to last even longer, but he knows it won’t. Jongdae’s shivering all over already, and it’s fascinating, the way pleasure rolls across him in waves as they move against each other. Junmyeon just really wants to kiss him. 

“Come on,” he murmurs, and this time he pulls on the chain with force. The clamps stay in place, but Jongdae whines, high pitched, and goes, collapsing against Junmyeon’s chest. As Junmyeon moves his hand from between them and into Jongdae’s hair, he realizes Jongdae’s hips are only jerking messily now. Jongdae’s on the verge of coming, just like that. Junmyeon squeezes the hand still on Jongdae’s ass again, and only kisses Jongdae’s temple. He pushes his hips up and into him with more strength, picking up the slack, and it’s enough. Jongdae moans and his entire body shudders as he comes. 

Jongdae’s heavy when lost in pleasure like this. Junmyeon keeps fucking into him, holding him in his arms and chasing his own end. Jongdae mewls and groans and hisses, and Junmyeon realizes that with them pressed together like this, his still clamped nipples rub insistently against Junmyeon’s chest. Somehow the knowledge of how sensitive Jongdae is right now, everywhere, still riding his high, makes the want in Junmyeon suffocating. He thrusts up harder, nails digging into Jongdae’s skin, so so close. What really pushes him over is Jongdae finally lifting his head and going for Junmyeon’s bottom lip, his teeth biting and pulling at it. Junmyeon moans, and pushes his hips up a few more times, finally coming, breath ragged, body spent. 

When he manages to make the first proper breath, Jongdae’s kind of giggling again. Junmyeon doesn’t know what’s funny, but Jongdae bouncing with giggles on top of him is infectious and he laughs too. 

“You like your present then,” Jongdae says at last. 

“I love _you_ ,” Junmyeon replies. “You writhing at the mere touch to your nipples is a nice bonus, though.” 

Jongdae moans, probably not expecting the outright admittance, but then sighs. “I think it’s time to take them off though.” 

Junmyeon nods, wrapping his hands around Jongdae and turning them over. Jongdae pants as Junmyeon’s cock slips out of him, and Junmyeon sits up in his lap. 

“Let me unwrap the last of this present,” Junmyeon only says, flicking one of the ribbons and Jongdae giggles despite another shiver running through him, so deep Junmyeon can feel it. 

He slowly takes the both clamps off, studying the contraptions in fascination. He realize it’s adjustable and could be clamped harder or softer than it was. Jongdae tickles his side to get his attention. 

“Good addition to our box, yes?” he asks. Junmyeon nods, maybe too eagerly, and Jongdae’s eyes crinkle in laughter again. “Now kiss me,” he says, and Junmyeon does, gladly, framing Jongdae’s head with his elbows and planting kisses all over Jongdae’s smiling face before finally finding his mouth. 

“Love you too,” Jongdae murmurs into the kiss, and Junmyeon loves that they’re still laughing into it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @singilus


End file.
